


Brian's Cocktales #4

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: 311</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #4

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

It’s freezing. Why are we outside? Anyone care to tell me?

I can sense that Justin is here, too. I love Justin *happy sigh* and his ass.

Oh, a door. We’re finally going inside?! YAY!

Wait! This isn’t Babylon! I miss Babylon, and the back room. Why have we stopped going there?

I can hear that there are other guys here and that’s great, but why is it so cold? Uhm, guys, this can’t be right.

\----------

Please, Brian, don’t take me out. I’m begging you. I can get frost bite and that won’t make either of us happy.

Oh, Justin. Hi! His mouth always feels amazing, and warm. I can’t wait to be inside it.

What? NOOO! Why are you putting me back inside your pants again? Is something wrong? Was it something I did?

Justin, come on! Don’t do this to me. Oh, fuck…

You’re kidding me, right? We’re going outside again?

\---------

Are we back inside the loft? Brian, seriously... what is going on? Why not the back room, or the baths? Oh, the baths! I love the baths. Brian! Let’s go to the…Was that a zipper I heard? Justin’s zipper?!

Hurry the fuck up, Brian! Take me out. NOW! Justin’s ass is naked.

Aaah, yes! Finally! It must have been hours since the last time we fucked. This is great. I love to pound into his ass. Warm, tight and perfect.

“That was great.”

“Aaamazing.”

Yeah it was!

Aw, I love the way you two giggle after we’ve fucked Justin. It’s sweet.

Okay, I’m up for another round!


End file.
